


Fragile

by frozensea



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Major Fretting, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensea/pseuds/frozensea
Summary: Too fragile,K-2SO thought grimly as he lumbered down the ladder.It's a wonder humans managed to populate the galaxy as widely as they did.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/K-2SO
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venndaai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/gifts).



_Too fragile_ , K-2SO thought grimly as he lumbered down the ladder. _It's a wonder_ _humans_ _managed to populate the galaxy as widely as they did._

His head bumped into several unsecured straps from the overhead cargo net and while batting them away from his optical lenses, he lost his footing on the narrow stairs and slid down two steps before he regained his balance.

 _Blood everywhere._ That's what his memory banks kept coming back to when he powered down during the rare occasions when there was nothing to do.

_The transparisteel dome above Cassian shattering under the force of blaster bolts. Shards raining down on him while he crouched behind an overturned casino table that protected him from the stormtroopers in front of him but not the sharp-edged missiles from above._

K-2 wrenched the med-kit out of the shuttle's storage compartment.

Cassian had spent a week suspended in a bacta tank after that. Kay had visited him every day and spent most of the time berating his unconscious form for his carelessness. It wasn't something that he would have done had Cassian been awake. Mostly because Cassian would have told him to knock it off. Which was why he'd taken full advantage of the circumstances. It had made him feel better. At the very least, his internal ventilation system had managed to cool his temperature down to a degree that didn't threaten to fry his processors anymore.

And now this. Another injury. More blood. And Cassian shrugging it off as if his life wasn't important.

"It's really not that bad," Cassian said when Kay returned to the flight deck, and, of course, he'd gone right back to repairing the navigation system as if nothing had happened.

"You're bleeding."

"Oh, stop fussing. It's barely a scratch."

"There's blood literally dripping down your arm."

Cassian swiped his thumb across the gash on his shoulder. _His dirty, soot and engine grease-covered thumb._

"It's clotting already. Doesn't even need stitches."

K-2 sat the med-kit down harder than necessary. _Great. Wonderful. Let's add blood poisoning to the list of potential threats to Cassian's life. As if that list_ _isn_ _'t long enough already._

He covered the gash in disinfectant by pouring it straight from the bottle.

Cassian howled.

 _Good_ , he thought.

"What the fuck, Kay?"

"The wound needs to be cleaned, and you need to remember that you're not invulnerable."

Cassian studied him for a long moment. "You're mad at me," he finally realized.

"I am _worried_ about you," Kay replied leaning just a little into his personal space to get his point across.

Cassian blinked. His mouth opened, then closed. Then he looked away, and to K-2's consternation, a flush rose into his cheeks.

Can't be a fever, can it? he wondered with rising concern. It's too early for an infection.

Unless there was another injury. One Cassian had kept from him.

He poked him. "What are you hiding from me?"

Cassian's wide-eyed look was the opposite of reassuring. "What? I- Nothing. I'm not hiding anything."

"Your face is flushed, and your pupils are dilated. And if you think I'm not going to strip you down to see if you are hiding an inflamed injury-"

"I'm not hiding an injury." If anything, his coloration deepened. "Kriff, Kay. I'm might be a little reckless, but I'm not _that_ stupid."

It suddenly occurred to Kay that there might be a different reason for Cassian's reaction, one that was far messier than a gash on his shoulder and far more... emotional. One that he'd need time to process.

Ignoring Cassian's wary gaze, Kay picked up a bacta patch to tend to the wound that had, indeed, clotted enough to stop bleeding by now.

"I would appreciate it if you showed a bit more care in the future," Kay said quietly.

Cassian huffed. "What matters is that the job gets done, Kay. I'm just a cog in the machine. Expendable."

Kay straightened. "That's the dumbest thing you have ever said." He tilted his head. "And you say a lot of dumb things."

Cassian laughed. He turned back to the navigation console.

"Yeah, well. What I think is even dumber." The words had been so quiet that Kay doubted anyone without enhanced audio processing would have heard them.

More data to evaluate. 

And once Cassian fixed the navigation, a three-day flight through hyperspace, which would give him ample opportunity to ask a few pointed questions while Cassian couldn't walk away.

Kay had a feeling that it would be an interesting journey.


End file.
